Like A Bird
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Ravin: Zelda's will is breaking. She's a caged bird, trapped with the man she hates most, he's destroying everything she's ever loved, and he wont let her be herself... But, he's still human, she can see it, and it's that small bit of him that's slowly destroying what little bit of her she has left. Her compassion is slowly turning into more then this little bird can take. -Zanon


**FeatherTrinity Writer: Ravinious L. DiamondEyes **

**Disclaimer: I own it all, everything and anything including Your. Soul. -Kidding, I wish I owned the character used here. They're amazing and awesome. But credz to the respected Creators of the characters and anything else mentioned.**

**Characters: Zelda, Ganon.**

**Notes: Apparently in this version of the story Zelda has been captured by Ganon (oh surprise), and Ganon is nicer than people think. Messed up in the head that's for sure, but altogether a rather kind guy who just is used to getting what he wants… Even if that's ruining poor Link's life and the rest of the world. So, story starts with Zelda after she's been trying to avoid Ganon, see she found out the poor guy's background story (whatever that may be-maybe just maybe, i'll write it later if you beg-) and she discovered that he apparently has nightmares. *shrugs* tacky, but heck even big guys used to wet the bed right?...No? Okay well I can be wrong sometimes… Anywho, Zelda being the kind gal she is starts singing him to sleep (in elvish, maybe it's special and helps with nightmare I dunno?). So, this is what happens when she starts to be kind back… **

**PS: I refuse to call Ganon Ganondorf unless it's like… Official, someone's addressing him in his full title, or he's stating who he is ect.. Ganon just… makes him seem so much more appealing…Also, his appearance. Let's just say he's (in my head) a bit more handsome, more like a hot black guy (is that racist sounding? If I said a hot white guy would you be offended? Meh). Also also also, his hair! It's. Well not red completely. You'll see. Last "Also", but also! He is younger, like.. maybe in his early 20's? Shya?**

**Tags: Legend of zelda, ganonxzelda, zeldaxganon, love, romance, trapped, tamed, princess, oneshot, twilight princess,**

_Like A Bird_

Her eyes flew wide and she took in a stunned breath, she had promised herself she wouldn't fall asleep,  
had promised herself she would never give him another chance. Never let him tame her, but her she was, curled up like a petite bird alongside him. So close she could feel his constant breaths on the back of her neck, could feel his muscular arms wrapped around her; gently holding her gaunt figure against him. She'd fallen sound asleep... Fallen, dead to the world beside him, like a caged animal willed to be tamed.

Turning her head she took in the man beside her; he wasn't like a man, more brute. But still not a monster. There was something in him to be saved.  
His human features where there, just like his amber eyes flecked with gold showed, his heart was still there. Even the manner he held her now proved that point, his arms holding her in place, but not hurting her, even though he could without difficulty crush the life out of her.  
In all truthfulness he had been kind overall, allowing her to walk without restraint throughout his mysterious abode. As long as she wore an enchanted necklace that wouldn't let her leave. But once more he'd let her pick out her own preferred necklace, as if they where two ordinary people picking out charms and trinkets; Not a prisoner determined to keep her wisdom and common sense, resolute to hate him...  
She caught herself staring at him at that moment in the moonlight; His strong jaw, masculine features. Yes human, or perhaps elf. Just enhanced.  
The gold eyeliner around his eyes, intended to look fierce, made him appear god like. Darkened eyebrows to make him more menacing, when gazed upon directly where en intricate tattoo that looked elfish, and even his darkened skin was the ebony color of a shadowy birch wood.

No, she couldn't continue to consider him like this…Couldn't afford too. She was not a bird to be tamed in its cage.  
Slowly slipping her pale arm from beneath the covers she brushed away a stray lock of his hair. She'd told him he would look improved with it longer, and he'd let it grow out just enough to let its true shade show; a light shadowed brown soft and real, unexpectedly not incompatible with his coffee skin.

Now in the privacy of his room he'd removed his war armor and outer robe leaving simple black leather pants and a light cotton shirt which showed off his toned shoulders and torso. Pulling out of his grip she slipped from the silk sheets, pulling her lace shawl around her slim shoulders. Graceful and noiselessly she walked to the window on bare feet, looking out upon the darkened forest below; taking in an admiring breath at the glowing moon in the starlit heavens.  
So even here there was beauty she adored... What had happened to her over the past months? She'd loathed it here at first, despised and detested him even more, but after she learned of Ganon's plaguing nightmares; everything had changed. She'd come into his room at sundown to sing him to sleep, then slinked back to her own bed. Until that night, but she'd thought he was asleep, she'd turned to leave and was at the door before his almost boyish tone of voice had called her back. Returning to his side, she'd apologized for departing, thinking he was asleep, but instead he'd simply shaken his head, before doing the most astonishing thing.

She'd cherished and hated it; the miniature association they'd made through similar interests had fallen away to this one moment. He had reached up cradling her face in his hand, their eyes locking in a single second of understanding and acceptance that flooded her heart and soul with warmth. She felt her revulsion and mistrust weaken; the void between them had slipped away as he'd kissed her.  
…

She hadn't pulled away, but she hadn't responded either. Instead she'd stood still, and then as the moment faded she politely asked to be excused.  
After that night she'd avoided him at all costs, even if it meant refusing to depart her cage like room. Tonight had been a mistake; she hadn't intended to fall asleep in _his_ room. Nor had she meant to come and sing him to sleep. But her wonderings through the fortress had led her to his room.  
"Zelda?" the strong voice behind her made her shy away, even though she knew it was him.  
He'd climbed from the bed his gold eyes studying her in the dark, his features shrouded with shadow.  
"I'm here" she whispered, but he'd already crossed the room to stand beside her, His sturdy form making her feel thin and frail; easy for him to in the flesh overwhelm her, as he had mentally.  
He gazed out the window with her, his eyes scanning the terrain below. She could see the authority written on his face; he wanted to control, to take over, conquer, mark the land and make it his. It made her long to shrink away, make sure she wouldn't be caught in his remaking of the world, but the thought of his golden eyes flared throughout her memory and she rebuked the thought, Surely he wasn't so cruel; was he? Would he actually destroy it all? Change the nation and it's inhabitants to what he wanted, scar and mutate it to his will…  
Did he own all of it already? Like he did her?

A shiver ran down her spine, her thin cotton dress no shield from the chilly night air or her fears. One tattooed arm wrapped about waist, pulling her against his chest, cradling her in his powerful embrace. Despite her thoughts she didn't defy him; she blamed the cold but knew it was because he'd broken her will to struggle. Just like the land around them, the land she'd once called her own, he'd captured her and tamed her, bent her to be his will.

"It's cold" his whisper in her ear, as he leaned his head on her shoulder, made her shiver once more. _She'd promised herself it wouldn't happen, _but it had_.__  
_Promised that she'd rather die, but now she wanted to bend, wanted break.  
Wanted to forget the world outside, despite it all, her mental power had broken that night...  
She just wanted to stay here with him.

**Hope you liked it! I'd say R&R, but I hate it when people say that so instead I'ma say.. I hope you liked it a little bit, and if you don't favorite, review, and all that jazz Lord Illusion won't be happy with me… So spare a poor wolf some time? *puppy dog eyes***

**Love and hate you all! Thanks for reading!**

**May You Forever Howl,**

**Ravin**


End file.
